Saving The Angel
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: A simple morning walk can make a dramatic change in the lives of Tessa and Jem. Is this really the cure? R&R!


**Psst, guess what? THAT"S RIGHT! I don't own the Infernal Devices!**

"Jem?" Tessa asked the dark room quietly.

"Yes?" Jem's soft voice asked back.

"I- I had a nightmare. I- needed to make sure you were still here," she whispered, burying her face into her husband's chest.

"I'm here, Tessa. I'm not going to leave for a while yet."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. She let out a soft sigh of relief, and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Tessa? May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What was your dream about?"

Tessa froze, the dream painfully coming to the forefront of her mind. "You. An- and death. You died, Jem. Horribly."

She felt his hands run through her hair, calming and loving. "It's alright. It's alright."

"But it seemed so real. And there was so much blood…"

"Shh. It's not real. I'm alive, Tessa. I'm okay," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she whispered back, closing her eyes once again, falling carefully back into the arms of sleep.

~Morning~

"Tessa, would you care to take a walk with me?" Jem asked as Sophie cleared the table.

"Yes. That would be wonderful," Tessa replied, smiling as she rose from the table, and retired to their room to fetch her gloves and hat. Jem followed behind her, grabbing his hat and cane from where they rested beside the door.

"Tessa, I, um, need to.." Jem said, trailing off, eyeing the small silver box that sat beside their bed. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not. I'll wait for you out front," she replied, kissing his cheek as she passed him. She made her way to the front of the Institute, fretting over his need for the drug. Hadn't he taken some just the other day? Could he really need it again so soon? Was it getting worse? As she stood just out front of the gate, she wondered, again, if there was a cure to his addiction.

"Alms? Alms?" a whining voice called to her left. Tessa turned her head, and saw a woman with silver hair and silver eyes, just like her husband. "Alms for a poor woman, Miss?" the woman asked, holding out her hands toward Tessa, her eyes downcast.

"I- I haven't any money," Tessa stammered. "Perhaps when my husband comes.."

"Ah, thank you! Thank you! How may I repay you? A song for your entertainment?" the beggar crooned, her eyes still downcast. Tessa hesitated. This woman, whose voice was rough and husky, would have a horrible singing voice. But, being the kind lady she was, Tessa nodded her agreement.

Then the woman, in a voice as sweet as sugar, sang a song worthy of Bridget's murderous and gory collection of brutal ballads. But, as she listened, Tessa realized that it was somewhat of a love song, a story of a man protecting his love from the evils of the world, even if it meant wishing her to join him on a hanging tree. Just as the woman finished, Jem came through the gate, eying the woman carefully.

"Tessa," he said. The woman glanced up and Jem, and smiled sweetly.

"'Ello, sir. Been playin' in the opium, 'ave you?" she asked.

Jem frowned at the woman. "As have you. How much longer do you have, woman?"

Tessa was startled. She had never heard Jem use such a firm voice towards anyone, much less a lady. But the woman just smiled. "I've got me entire life. I ain't addicted anymore. Got me a magic tool, I do."

"A magic tool?" Tessa asked, suddenly very interested in this woman's addiction.

"Aye, a magic tool." The woman held out a bag that smelled faintly of the silver box that sat beside their bed.

"What is it?" Tessa inquired.

"A fake. One bit of this, an' one'll never need to take a hit o' the drug again. Restore 'em to full health. Sadly, the color'll never return to you."

Tessa turned, wide eyed, to Jem. "James! A cure!"

Jem looked doubtfully toward the woman. "Are you willing to sell it?"

"Aye, sir. For just a pretty penny, too. I have no use for it. I won't meet the angel and her addicted 'usband. That's why they came up with it. They said the one who gave it to the angel and 'er 'usband was to be blessed. I'll never meet 'em though."

Jem smiled. "Thank you, for this." He pulled a few coins from his pocket, and set them in the woman's hand. Tessa stepped forward, and took the bag, and the woman finally glanced at her.

"_Par Dieu_!" she exclaimed, her eyes locked on Tessa's clockwork angel. "_L'ange des roulettes_!"

"What?" Tessa asked, puzzled by the sudden change in language.

"She said, 'By God! The clockwork angel!' Why do you recognize the angel?" Jem asked.

"_Elle est la seule! L'ange_" she said, still staring at the angel.

"'She's the one! The angel!'" Jem translated before Tessa could ask. "What do you mean, 'the angel'?"

"_Celui de la légende de l'ange et son mari toxicomane," _the woman said, reaching out her fingers to touch Tessa's angel necklace, which fluttered angrily at the touch.

"_L'ange Thérèse," _she whispered. "Angel Theresa. Thank you."

"How do you know Tessa's name?" Jem inquired.

"_La légende est de l'ange et Theresa son mari, James,_' the woman said. 'Thank you. Thank you very much for your time and money, sire and ma'am.' The woman wandered away, singing quietly to herself in French.

"James. _James!_ A cure! Oh James!" Tessa said, throwing her arms around Jem. He returned the hug, kissing her forehead.

"Tessa, I must warn you. Many Downworlders know of my illness, and that we'd do anything, pay any amount, for a cure. We've been given a fake before. So, please, don't get your hopes up, and stay beside me at all times, in case I need your help, or the _yin fen_," he warned. He then quickly released her, turning away to cough. Horrified, Tessa caught a glimpse of blood in the palm of his hand.

"Jem, take some now, before we try to put any of that nasty drug into your system. Please," Tessa said, handing the small bag to her husband. "Well?"

"Inside, my Tessa," he said, placing the bag carefully in his pocket, and leading his wife back into the Institute. The eager couple stepped back in, their hearts fluttering at the hope.

"That was a short walk," Will said as they hurried past him, their hands linked. "Going somewhere special?"

"You don't know the half of it!" Tessa called back, grinning at the boy.

"Have fun, you two," he replied, grinning at the couple.

"You do realize that he believes that we're-" Jem started, but Tessa cut him off.

"He probably thought we were going to do that in a park anyways. At least this way he thinks we're classy," she giggled. "Oh, come _on_!" She tugged on her husband's arm, pulling him into the bedroom.

Jem set the bag on the small bedside table. "Tessa, even though it might be a cure.. I don't want to have to take it in front of you."

Tessa approached him cautiously, wrapping her arms carefully around his waist. "I love you, Jem," she whispered into his chest.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his face being buried in her hair. "I love you, Tessa. Don't fret. I have higher hopes for this one."

Tessa looked up, her eyes shining. "Really? You truly do?"

Jem nodded. "A woman addicted to _yin fen_ would never be able to pull off such an act. It may actually work."

Tessa hugged him closer to herself, burying her face and taking a deep breath before letting him go and turning to step out of the room for a moment. She felt a hand close around her wrist, and felt herself being turned quickly into her husband's embrace, his lips pressing to hers.

Tessa froze, but quickly melted into his embrace, kissing back. She could taste the _yin fen_ on his lips, reminding her of her husband's delicacy, then the chance for a cure sitting only steps away. This sudden thought caused her to reluctantly pull away, and gently push the Shadowhunter to the small table. "I'll be back in a jiffy," she warned, "so don't take long with it."

"Yes, dear," he replied, smiling softly at her. His eyes followed her as she made her exit. She tentively stood outside the bedroom door, hand anxiously set on the doorknob in case she heard any alarming noises.

"Miss Tessa?" Sophie's voice said nervously. Tessa's head snapped to the side, searching out the small serving girl.

"Yes?" she asked, breathless.

"Forgive my intruding, but why are you waiting outside your room?" the other girl asked over the stack of cloth in her arms.

"I- I'm waiting for Jem t-to take- um," Tessa stuttered, still entirely uncomfortable with the touchy subject of her husband's addiction.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I apologize for my prying," Sophie said softly, her eyes cast downward.

"It's never prying, Sophie, if I give you an answer," Tessa replied, her ears still straining for the slightest noise that could emerge from her bedroom. Then, suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a vibrant Jem, one with a high color in his cheeks and energy and wellness emanating from him.

"Hello, Sophie!" he said happily, his eyes shining. He turned to Tessa, taking her hands in his own. "Tessa, dear, I think it worked. I think it worked!"

Tessa laughed at the rare enthusiasm her normally calm husband emitted. "Jem, give it a while. We still don't know," she chided.

"Of course, of course!" he said, grinning ear to ear. He pulled his wife in, and kissed her deeply, causing her to blush. When he pulled away, his eyes shining brighter than ever, he said, "Give it two weeks. IF I haven't gotten worse, we'll tell the others."

"Agreed," Tessa said, hope lightening the letters.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Would you look at him?" Henry exclaimed, looking down at the small, blanketed form in his wife's arms. "Isn't he the most precious thing?"

Charlotte laughed. "Yes, he is," she said, looking at the baby lovingly. "What shall we name him?"

"What about Alexander?" Sophie suggested, cooing at the baby.

"I like it," Charlotte said. "What do you think, Henry?"

"It's perfect! Alexander Branwell. It has a good ring to it," Henry agreed.

"Oh, Charlotte!" Tessa exclaimed, coming into the room. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Tessa," Charlotte replied, beaming. Just then, an odd looked crossed Jem's face, and he turned away, coughing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, covering his mouth with embarrassment. "Should I leave? I don't want to get the baby sick."

"Yes, Jem," Charlotte said, worry on her face. "Why don't you go and…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the words that hung all around.

Jem chuckled. "It wasn't _that_ kind of cough, Charlotte. I think I'm just coming down with a cold."

Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "We don't think he'll ever cough like that again," she said quietly.

Shock split through the room as the small group absorbed the words. "Y- you mean-?" Henry stuttered. Tessa nodded. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling the pair into a tight hug. Sophie let out a squeal of delight, smiling brightly. Charlotte grinned.

"Well, come here!" she demanded happily. "I want to give you two a hug!"

Henry released the pair, who sat down on the edge of the bed, where they were hugged tightly by the new mother. "When-? How-?" Charlotte asked, trying to decide which question was more important to ask.

"Two weeks ago, from a beggar woman," Tessa replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Charlotte demanded.

"We wanted to be sure before we told anyone."

Charlotte hugged the pair tighter before releasing them as Sophie shooed everyone out so that Charlotte could rest.

~That Evening~

Tessa sat in the bathroom, her face pressed against the tiles, a thin layer of sweat coating her fevered skin. Her head swam as another wave of nausea swept over her, and she leaned forward again to be sick in the bucket Sophie had brought her.

"Tessa, dear," Jem chided through the bathroom door, "let me in."

"No," she moaned, clutching her stomach. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Tessa, please."

"N-" she started, but was cut off by another round of sick.

"Will you let a Brother in to see you? To make sure it is nothing serious?" he asked, his voice nervous.

Tessa recognized that he was more than a little worried about her wellbeing, and nodded. Then realizing the stupidity of the action, croaked out a shaky, "Yes."

"I'll be right back," he told her through the door. She heard his footsteps recede, and she let herself believe for a moment that her symptoms were of the same origin as Charlotte's, that she could be pregnant and not just sick with a fever. But she knew that she couldn't be pregnant. Warlocks were barren. That thought brought bitter tears alongside her illness.

_Miss Gray_, a soft voice whispered against her consciousness.

"Brother," she whispered to the floor.

_You cry because your delusions can't be true, yes?_

"Yes."

_What would you think if I told you that your delusions were the cause of your illness?_

Tessa looked up, confused, at the pale, scarred face looking down at her. "What on Earth do you mean?"

_You're pregnant, Mrs. Carstairs._

Tessa's ill body sang at the news. "I am?"

_Yes. Congratulations. _The Silent Brother turned and drifted away, past the anxious Jem.

"What happened? Tessa, what's he say?" Jem asked, worry still painted in his eyes.

"Jem," Tessa replied quietly, "I'm pregnant."

**I'm a terrible person for not posting more… So, review? It'd be the coolest thing ever if you did! I think I'll continue this, probably in one or two more chapters. Knowing me it'll take me three months before I get those up. XD**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
